kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sephiroth (WBDL)
A known "Hero" of the Darkness that has led the Heartless and other Denizens to victory a number of times, when Blaid descided to leave in search of Shadow he took Sephiroth and Tormack with him, with the overall intent of causing trouble for the Nations of Light during their search. Biography Past Over Fifty Years ago, Sephiroth was born with a select few as Project J subjects which the organism known as Jenova was essentially a leftover Black Blood Noble from 2000 Years ago whom had been lost during the fighting when really she had been frozen and contained, Sephiroth went Mad for a time as he became obsessed with obtaining the Darkness for himself. Later Blaid Tenebrae found him after his failed attempt in rising to power to find that Sephiroth had gained the Heartless Angel Keyblade though he prefered not to use it, over Thirty years past and Sephiroth was one of the Key Figuires alongside Blaid whom defeated the Nations of Light. Sephiroth Dissapeared with Blaid while kidnapping the still toddler son: Yami Tenebrae, it is unknown where they went from there however it is confirmed that they joined with the declining Shinra Corperation that had long been overtaken by the Radiant Empire and watched over Yami nearby, he watched intently as Blaid warmed up to his parentless son while commanding Sephiroth and Tormack to cause chaos for the Nations of Light in secret which eventually led the attention of Shadow Obscurus. Present Day Status Combat Abilities *'Fallen Angel': Sephiroth can summon a Black Wing which allows him to fly. *'Oblivion': The screen darkens, and Sephiroth says "That's enough." before dashing past you. Sora then is hit multiple times. It can be avoided quite easily by using the Reaction Command; otherwise it is virtually impossible to avoid except with deft jumping, or using Reflect. Sephiroth always opens the battle with this. It should be noted that you have a very short window of opportunity to activate the Reaction Command before Sephiroth executes the attack. You can't use Reaction Command while jumping. *'Octaslash': Sephiroth charges forward, unleashing several quick damaging slash attacks. These can be avoided simply by keeping your distance, leaping over them, using Guard, or simply flying around with Glide (although you might get hit sometimes). Later in the battle, Sephiroth dashes behind Sora before starting the series of slashes. Counterguard can be used to reverse this assault. *'Sudden Cruelty': Sephiroth only uses this move when Sora is in the air and attacks him multiple times, after which he teleports. Sephiroth often uses this attack three or more times in a row. They can be avoided by using Aerial Dodge and counter-attacking when Sephiroth re-appears. If this follows his teleport slash, it can also be countered with retaliating slash to prevent the combo and start your own if timed correctly. *'Teleport Slash': Sephiroth teleports behind Sora and attacks, knocking him high into the air. This is usually followed up with Aerial Combo. This move is difficult to detect and avoid, but can be blocked with Guard and fast reflexes. Even if Sora is hit, the follow-up combo, as told above, can be countered easily. *'Shadow Flare': Sephiroth summons several dark orbs around Sora that follow him around briefly before hitting him. They can be deflected back at Sephiroth using the Keyblade or Reflega. *'Heartless Angel': Sephiroth flies into the air, glows and calls out "Descend... Heartless Angel!". A halo appears over Sora's head, which after a delay, cuts Sora's HP to 1 and depletes all his MP, even if he is using a limit. This can be stopped by attacking Sephiroth before the halo appears, or by timing Curaga to heal Sora just after the attack finishes casting. At any rate, if it's successful Sephiroth will immediately follow this with Flash. This attack often ends up as an instant death attack for most players since they're unable to heal themselves in time. *'Stigma': Sephiroth draws Sora towards him and summons many flame pillars around himself. These can be avoided by running away from Sephiroth, using Quick Run, or using Reflega if Sora is caught in them. *'Meteor': Sephiroth floats into the air in front of the chasm and summons many meteors to hit Sora. These can be avoided with a combination of Aerial Dodge, Reflega and deft moving. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Enemies Category:Dark Keyblade Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders